Mañana
by Mavalu
Summary: Al día siguiente...


Es una historia corta en la que describo el día después.

**Mañana**

By Mavalu

* * *

Castle se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, se puso una bata y salió con sigilo de la habitación. Una vez en el salón, respiró hondo y se retiró el pelo de la frente con ambas manos, dejándolas durante un instante cruzadas sobre la nuca. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. Hizo rotaciones con la cabeza para desentumecer el cuello y liberar tensiones para acto seguido dirigirse a la nevera y tras observar las posibilidades que había, decidirse por el zumo de naranja. Bebió un trago largo y se deleitó con el sabor dulce y refrescante del líquido. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, apuró el vaso, lo dejó en el fregadero y caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación pero al llegar a la puerta se quedó paralizado en el umbral. La imagen de Kate en su cama le resultaba perturbadora. Su desnudo y esbelto cuerpo yacía boca abajo, su larga melena castaña se desparramaba por la almohada ocultando ligeramente su rostro y la sábana tan solo le tapaba la pierna izquierda y por consiguiente, la mitad del trasero, dejando al descubierto la otra pierna, una pierna tan larga que parecía no tener fin.

Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cabeza para pasar a formar parte de una erección de campeonato. Cerró las manos con fuerza y suspiró profundamente buscando un poco autocontrol. Ladeó la cabeza y se tomó su tiempo en acariciarla con la mirada, memorizando cada parte expuesta del cuerpo de Beckett.

Pensó que ella era todavía más preciosa de lo que había imaginado en innumerables noches húmedas y desesperadas, noches de insomnio en las que no había tenido más remedio que levantarse y eliminar de su mente las miles de escenas tórridas del único modo que sabía: escribiéndolas en los manuscritos preliminares de sus libros para luego, con posterioridad, tener que suprimirlas si quería que sus libros estuvieran autorizados para mayores de 13 años. De locos.

Las luces nocturnas de Manhatan se reflejaban en la espalda y el cabello de Beckett, dotándola de un aura dorada de irrealidad extraordinaria. Siguió contemplándola unos instantes y finalmente se sentó a su lado en la cama, apoyó la espalda en el cabecero y parpadeó con lentitud, relajándose, intentando absorber la paz y tranquilidad que aquel cuerpo de diosa desprendía a través de cada poro de su piel.

Kate murmuró algo ininteligible y se removió un poco lo que hizo que Castle fijara su atención de nuevo en ella. Entrecerró los ojos con recelo y se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿Y si todo era un espejismo? ¿y si tan solo había sido un alto en aquel camino tortuoso que los unía? ¿Y si la había malinterpretado y todo aquello se desvanecía en cuanto ella se despertara? ¿ y si...?. Una inesperada punzada de angustia se instaló en la boca del estómago le hizo torcer el gesto. Aquello era la vida real, como decía aquella vieja canción de Simple Minds "Quit dreaming this is real life, baby..."

Meneó la cabeza y se enfadó consigo mismo: tenía miedo a lo desconocido, a que todo fuera mentira.

Tenía miedo de la mañana siguiente.

- Hey

Castle dio un respingo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ella se había despertado y lo estaba mirando con ojos soñolientos.

Ante la falta de respuesta por su parte, Beckett levantó ligeramente la cabeza y se apoyó en los codos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó con cautela

Él suavizó el gesto y la observó unos instantes tras los cuales afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

- Parece que estás a kilómetros de aquí, ¿qué ocurre?

Castle curvó ligeramente los labios intentando dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

- Nada, estoy bien - y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara, enganchándoselo tras la oreja.

Kate ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Le gustaba que la acariciara, que la tocara, que la besara, le gustaba todo lo que proviniera de él. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos estaba segura de que algo iba mal y se puso involuntariamente en guardia. Se incorporó sujetándose la sabana sobre el pecho y con agilidad se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Oye – susurró de nuevo - ¿qué te ocurre? - y le acarició la mejilla derecha con toda la ternura del mundo.

Él negó de nuevo pero desvió la mirada hacia un punto indeterminado de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió lo que ocurría.

Acercó su rostro al de él y sin romper el contacto visual le besó con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz. Capturó sus labios, los humedeció, los mordisqueó y pasó la lengua con suavidad sobre ellos. Castle estaba tan absorto por sus caricias que era incapaz de moverse, tan solo podía disfrutar de su cercanía y la delicadeza que ella le estaba dedicando. Finalmente cerró los ojos y la información que llegaba a sus sentidos se amplificó, consiguiendo ponerle la piel de gallina. Entonces ella ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso, se recreó en su sabor y jugueteó con su lengua mientras acariciaba con las puntas de los dedos la mejilla de Castle.

- Todo está bien, todo irá bien – susurró ella contra sus labios y le dio otro pequeño beso - te lo prometo.

Castle respiró hondo. Quería creerla, quería pensar que ella tenía todas las respuestas pero en cuatro años que llevaban de relación, sus vidas habían sido cualquier cosa menos fáciles. Arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca de inseguridad y levantó la mirada buscando sus ojos.

- ¿Confías en mi?

- Sabes que sí

Y ella iluminó su cara con la sonrisa más espectacular él que había visto en su vida.

- Pues en ese caso te diré lo que vamos a hacer.

Él la observó expectante mientras Kate se inclinaba hacia él, dejando caer la sabana en su regazo y revelando sin rubor la parte superior de su cuerpo en todo su esplendor.

- Yo voy a darme un baño en ese jacuzzi tan maravilloso que tienes y con el que llevo soñando desde que entré en tu casa por primera vez – se mordió el labio inferior - y tú vas a preparar un desayuno lo suficientemente nutritivo como para que ambos podamos reponer fuerzas – y arqueó ambas cejas buscando su aprobación - ¿qué te parece?

Castle recorrió con mirada hambrienta los pechos de Beckett antes de responder

- Me parece que he salido perdiendo. Aunque tengo buenas vistas - afirmó convencido levantando una ceja.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella insinuante mientras le deshacía el nudo del cinturón de la bata con una lentitud casi dolorosa – pues yo creo que es una proposición justa – separó una solapa de la bata y depositó un pequeño beso en la porción de piel que acababa de dejar al descubierto - ¿no estás de acuerdo? - y repitió el mismo ritual con la otra solapa.

El alma de Castle se transportó a un mundo paralelo en el que solo existían ella, él y lo que ambos sentían. Aquello no podía ser real, no podía ser que la principal protagonista de sus tórridas fantasías sexuales estuviera semidesnuda, sentada a horcajadas sobre su erección y besándole el pecho con una dulzura y sensualidad infinitas.

Movió la cabeza y entornó los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Si aquello continuaba así, iba a tener el orgasmo más inesperado de su vida. Sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza y tomó la determinación de frenar aquello, al menos hasta que hubieran hablado de un modo medianamente coherente. La sujetó por la cintura, la alzó lo suficiente como para poder incorporarse y la lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama, colocándose inmediatamente sobre ella para inmovilizarla

Ella, ante el inesperado movimiento de Castle, dio rienda suelta a la felicidad que la inundaba y estalló en carcajadas, contagiándole su alegría y provocando que, a pesar de su excitación, él también sonriera. Finalmente ambos se tranquilizaron y se observaron expectantes, esperando a que el otro diera el siguiente paso. Kate, con una mueca de diversión en la cara, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Castle, entrelazó los dedos tras su nuca y enroscó ambas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, aferrándolo.

- Te quiero – susurró ella con ojos soñadores - lo sabes ¿verdad?

Castle sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría en el pecho. Aun así, esbozó media sonrisa socarrona y la besó en los labios.

- Tú solo quieres mi jacuzzi.

- Si estás tú dentro, sí.

- Mentirosa. Entonces... ¿Ya no tienes hambre? - preguntó con falsa desolación – Es una verdadera tragedia, soy un as preparando tortitas – y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sonrió divertida y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Tras unos instantes de mutua observación se puso seria y habló.

- Estoy aquí. No quiero estar en ningún sitio que no sea aquí, contigo. No voy a cambiar de opinión mañana o la semana que viene. Esto no es pasajero, Castle, tú no eres un capricho. Tú eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.

Castle se incorporó sobre sus codos y la miró con adoración. Su sinceridad traspasó los limites del corazón y le llegó al alma. No solo la quería, la quería tanto que dolía, adoraba su sinceridad, su pasión, su belleza.

Kate sintió que se volvía liquida bajo la atenta mirada azul de Castle y para evitar tener que verse reflejada en sus ojos ardientes le besó con desesperación.

¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto amor y al mismo tiempo no creer que aquello fuera posible? ¿Como había sido tan estúpida de rechazarle durante tanto tiempo? Necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, su café, sus bromas estúpidas, su ternura infinita, su amor incondicional... Le necesitaba a él. A todo él. A todo lo que representaba y todo lo que significaba.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que él ya no la besaba sino que la estaba mirando con curiosidad

- Ahora eres tú la que está a kilómetros de aquí – susurró en su oído y le mordisqueó la oreja.

Ella se revolvió divertida intentando zafarse de las cosquillas pero pronto desistió. De hecho, se razonó que tener a un hombre de 1,90 encima nunca había sido tan placentero. Observó atenta como él se entretenía en la zona del cuello y dejaba un rastro húmedo justo en la unión con el hombro. Sonrió al percatarse de que su cabeza estaba descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al pecho izquierdo y sintió una punzada de deseo cuando él le succionó el pezón con maestría, se recreó en la cúspide y lo torturó sin piedad. Suspiró profundamente excitada y le clavó la uñas en la espalda. Aquel espasmo involuntario consiguió llamar la atención de Castle que interrumpió la caricia levantando la cabeza y buscando su mirada. Le dedicó un poco más de atención al pezón y finalmente se incorporó. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente preocupado.

Kate le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Estoy bien. Todo está bien.

- Vale.

- ¿Rick?

- ¿Mmmm?

- Ven aquí y continúa donde lo has dejado.

Y Rick no se hizo de rogar.

**FIN**


End file.
